The Twilight and The Knight
by omnious
Summary: Sion and Zeta, two of my OCs that will not meet on their respective stories will meet here. A one shot. Just read it!


The Twilight and The Knight

omnious: Well… I wanted to 'fill in' for some reason. This one only contains my two main OCs on of each story, Twilight and Knight one.

Zeta: We are not met on our story. I am on The Knight With Two Souls.

Sion: This just some kind of bore-killer for the author. I am on Twilight of the Silver Land.

omnious: This will be just one shot. I don't own GC; I only own my OCs and stories.

* * *

><p>One day, at the night around 9 p.m., there were someone with purple scaly armor walked on The Whispering Woods. He equipped with a bone-like weapon sheathed on his back diagonally. He has weird hair style that looked like a red hedgehog and black eyes. He ever smiled when looked at his weapon which mainly shaped like a sword named Os Gladii.<p>

Some Dessicated Ents there were wondering about this stranger and began to come near him. They wanted to know this unknown creature, on their perspectives. But one of those Ents couldn't resist his instinct to swing his branch. Resulted in that stranger felt he was being attacked. Of course he defended himself with his weapon and countered back.

They battled instead of interact in a good way. Of course that man named Zeta could handle several of them. He looked so calm until lots of Blood Locusts and Tree crawlers joined the battle. "This is crazy! I only want a peaceful walk! Not a mob!" he protested and changed his weapon to spear form named Os Hasta. He continued struggling for his life. He got outnumbered by those monsters.

* * *

><p>On a nearby place, there was a girl who equipped with gauntlet. Most of her clothing covered in white and there were a fire like suture on her back. She also wore a strap of cloth as her headband encircling her forehead. With her white colored hair and brown eyes, she could be seen almost like a ghost (am I too much?). She heard some monsters' screams and she headed on that way.<p>

"Fiery Assault!" Zeta used his 1st skill to attack most of the monsters with an assault of fire elemental. Most of monsters had fallen to this skill, but judging from the total, they were just a small number. "Is there no end of this?" he frustrated.

That girl arrived on the source and saw Zeta struggling. Of course she didn't know who Zeta was, but she knew that he was in trouble. After she saw a chance to join in, she built up her rage a little and did a burning skill, Hanuman, that hit some Blood Locusts and killed them.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"As you can see. We got a mob!" Zeta replied.

"It is hard for beating them if you are alone. I'm here to help you." she said.

"Really? Many thanks. Let's do this!" he responded.

Both of them struggled and beat most of those monsters for 20 minutes. They were exhausted from non-stopping of using their skills. As if fortune was not leaving them, the remnants of the mob went away, not attacking them again. They were saved and they rested on a tree there.

"Hey, you're so strong and your way of fighting looks like on the same style as my friend, Jin." Zeta said.

"Really? There is someone with the same way of battling technique as me? I really wanted to meet him." she said.

"Hahaha. By the way, we haven't introduced ourselves yet. I am Zeta el Inritum, a Fiery Knight." Zeta said and he was reaching out to her.

"My name is Sion; I am a Fighter." she whose name is Sion clasped Zeta's hand.

* * *

><p>They continued chatting mainly about this Jin person. Soon enough, Zeta told her about the other members of Grand Chase and their personalities. Sion ever laughed from hearing him talking whether about Elesis who really liked to eat and ever staked on the wall by Lass with kunais, Amy who liked to give the other pranks, sleepy Gladiator, Sieghart, who got role as Mari's experiments test subject, Ryan who lost his Storm Blade every time and always shout it out loud while searching, and many-many more about Grand Chase's funny acts.<p>

"It looks like a great group of peoples. I really wanted to join if I could." Sion said.

"Don't worry, you can join them. Just go to Serdin and request Knight Master to join Grand Chase." Zeta said.

"Just like that?" she asked curiously.

"Of course not. You'll be tested whether you are in or not." he explained.

"What kind of test?"

"Possibly, a battle test."

"Should I win in that test?"

"No, not really. They just wanted to see your power and ability."

"Hmm…"

"I think I have rested enough, I'll go now."

"Wait, I'll follow you. We don't know if we must face a mob again."

"Thank you for your concern. Let's move on."

"Alright, let's go."

* * *

><p>So they made their way deep inside The Whispering Woods. They beat every monster in their way until they met with Monstrous Ent. They got some trouble fighting him.<p>

"Sion, cover me!" Zeta told her.

"Okay! But don't escape by yourself!" Sion replied.

Sion ran towards that giant sized Ent and on point black range she used one of her skills. She did 7 punches and kicks and charged mana, unleashed a focused Chi Wave. She shouted, "Chi Blast!" It is her first skill. That skill stroked its target really hard, but not enough to finish it. "What is this monster?" Sion shocked.

Then Zeta told her, "Move from it!" and she did it. Zeta charged his mana at his weapon, now Os Gladii (sword form), and rushed to that Monstrous Ent. "Eat this! Fiery Charge!" Zeta shouted, delivering his third skill. He trusted it so hard with fire elemental. Of course for a tree like Ent would be burnt easily. But this skill had major drawback, it also burnt the user a little.

* * *

><p>As soon as that Monstrous Ent died, Sion came near Zeta and freaked a little, "Are you alright! You got burnt a little." Zeta answered, "Don't worry, this just the risk of using my skill." "But, you should tend it." She looked for some kind of herbal leaf, crushed it with stone, and applied it on Zeta's burnt mark. "How's this?" "Thanks, I feel better." "Don't rush like that too much. You'll kill yourself." "Okay… hmph, hahahaha…" Zeta laughed. Sion gave him confusing look. When Zeta realized it, "Sorry sorry, you're just like Arme." he continued, "Okay, now let's get going." "Alright," Sion replied.<p>

They went on the heart of The Whispering Woods and they met with Guardian Ent. They saw that this tree was not in a good mood. Obviously, he knew that his friends got killed by them. Without warning, he threw a log to them.

"Watch out!" Sion said; she destroyed that log with his knuckle.

"Thanks." Zeta said; he unsheathed his Os Gladii and pointed it at Guardian Ent.

They started to attack him, but it seemed their attacks were not enough to even scratch him. They kept on attacking and evading. Not sure what to do, they decided to try their skills. Started from Fiery Assault, followed with Chi Blast and continued to Fiery Blast, an attack that fiercely hit the target with a Fire Blast as its finisher, followed with Fallen Petal Dance, an attack that hit multiple times, around 12 hits, that started from upper parts to lower parts that looked like a dance with a Storm Fist (without burning) as a finisher.

"No use. You two are just weak humans. You won't be able to defeat me." Guardian Ent declared. He threw a log at Zeta and this time hit its target. Zeta got injured from that and he fell on the ground. Sion rushed to Guardian Ent's back and used her last skill, "I hope this worked, Thousands Blooming Fists!" She attacked him around 40 times and gave him a large sphere of Chi as finisher. That skill could severe him, but not enough to make him immobilize and made him angrier.

"Foolish humans! Meet your end!" Guardian Ent raged. He smashed everything and threw everything that got grabbed by him. It looked like he wanted to ruin the forest himself. Zeta and Sion got caught in that chaos. They got severe damages and they tried to escape, to survive.

* * *

><p>After several attempts, they finally got away from Guardian Ent. But their conditions were too bad. They barely could stand even hard for just to breathe. They fell on the ground.<p>

"This just crazy… chough…" Zeta said.

"Yeah… chough… I have missed calculate… chough… Guardian Ent's power." Sion said in despair.

Zeta forced his body a little to see the sky and murmured, "Too bad… I can't meet my friend again…"

Sion heard that and said, "Sorry… I am not strong enough…"

Their breaths were not last too long. No one came to that forest especially at that time, around 0 a.m., and they must accepted this horrid fate.

* * *

><p>omnious: Well. If I must kill someone, it will be my OCs.<p>

Zeta and Sion: Why us!

omnious: Is there anyone else?

Selena: I'll bring you along if you kill me.

Razer: It will be hart for you to kill me.

omnious: See…

Zeta: NO EXCUSES!

Sion: WHY I GOT MY SKILLS WHEN I MUST DIE HERE!

omnious: Calm down please!

Sion: *use Thousands Blooming Fists on omnious*

Razer: Just leave them be, I'll summarize this for you.

Zeta at this story is on his job 2,5 a Fiery Knight and his skills:

-Fiery Assault

-Fiery Blast

-Fiery Charge

Sion still at job 1, Fighter, obviously because omnious still doesn't have idea for her next chapter. She is given these skills:

-Chi Blast

-Fallen Petal Dance

-Thousands Blooming Fists

And this story just one shot to kill them.

Zeta: Why don't you get killed also?

Razer: Because I am not interested and I can beat that Guardian Ent with my Genocide Mode.

Zeta: Just not fair! Review if you would.

note: Sion is a Fighter, but she can't go into Rage Mode. She also developed mass hits skills to cover her lack of power. For Rage Mode, Sion have some kind like that, but in different manner I'll tell you when I have found a good idea.


End file.
